Our Hero Academia: Chapter 2
Testing Our Progress Isan led the whole class out to the training field. "I'm sure all of you remember you Quirk Appraisal tests from last year, correct?" The class responded with a chorus of "yes"es and nods. "Well then, I have your scores from last year. It's time to see how much stronger you've gotten in terms of your Quirk's power and application skills. We'll be going in roll order for each event. There will be eight events: the 50m dash, a grip strength test, a standing long jump, repeated side steps, a ball throw, the 400m dash, sits-ups, and the seated toe touch. Your overall score will be dependent not just on how strong your Quirk is now, but how much your scores improved from last year. Are there any questions?" Zenji was shaking with anticipation. His Quirk's power and his own application skills had drastically improved since the last time he took this test. His results were pitiful before, but now he was sure he would excel. On the other hand, Joho seemed unenthused, like she was going to do well on the test regardless of what her Quirk was for. The two students fist bumped while getting ready to begin. A perfect day to start their examinations, it was partially clouded, with a cool breeze gently accompanying the class for today's activities. Jirou was more than excited to get started, feeling rather confident in his abilities of netting him at least a reasonable place afterwards. "Oh man, not to toot my own horn here, but I like my odds, how do you thinks you guys'll do", asking the group behind him, wishing them luck in the upcoming events. Miranda just gave her nervous thumbs up. The confident girl that was bold in the classroom had disappeared as she wore her PE clothes. When Isan was listing off everything she couldn't help but feel a little sick as anxiety crept in. She had to improve from last year but she sighed heavily. She doubted her abilities and doubted her growth. Her only hope was to get creative and keep notes on everyone else. Maybe she won't be last, maybe she can do good. Those maybes are what kept her from going pale white. The young girl was flushed from head to toe after the whole ordeal in class out of everyone in the class that she was able to interact with none of them was truly close to her though she did try. She certainly knew that pitching wasn't her right course of action as she wasn't truly acquainted of using her arms and as she is unable to throw one with the use of her hair. She was always the lowest one when it came to that part of the test. She searched around the people in the class this time persistent on interacting, this is what would be deemed as easy job for many people but for her this act would literally make or break her. She started to strut 'awkwardly' to Akira in which she noted her literally small presence to her. "H-hi." Izanagi, returning from the changing room, his attire and demeanor had changed with what seemed a gust of wind. He now sported a navy blue, loose fitting, jumpsuit with grey chest armor. He also sported a pair of tight fitting forearm guards and shin guards. It was his hero attire. After having heard the teacher repeat their tasks he felt confident in himself. He had gotten closer to mastering his quirk since his first attempt and knew he could, and would, rank higher this time. "Mr. Kiyoshi," said Isan, "I said your gym clothes. Go back and change into your official school gym clothes. Don't worry, we'll wait until you get back." Akira sweat-dropped at the teacher reprimanding Izanagi once again, a half smile crossed her face. During then, she was standing on her two legs and rested a hand against her hip, the physical education uniform in place of her normal one. The sleeves on the shirt and part of the pants had been rolled up, it made her skin breathe, "This shirt is too tight." She noted. And then, "H-Hey," Akira whipped her head around as she uttered at Ava, her presence so sudden. Another one, just like her and Jack, Ava had been quite the quiet presence, even when they were just first years. "Nervous for the tests?" Akira questioned, one eyebrow rising, she shouldn't have asked something obvious. "U-Um," Amending for the question, Akira patted Ava's shoulder, "Don't worry, you do your best, okay?" She managed a smile at the smaller girl. Ava was flushing red, Yet there she was gathering all the courage she had and sucking in every energy in the whole area and finally, "U-uhm I-i w-wanted to t-tell you s-something...." She took her little breath in and as much as possible take in as much air so that she wouldn't die from the next answer. that Akira might say. "Iknowitssosuddenbutpleasecanyoubemyfriend" She bowed her head down fingers crossed. Izanagi left to change as he was told, he didn't particularly like his gym cloths, but didn't mind changing either. When he returned in the proper cloths he saw a few of his classmates talking. He debating going over to join them but decided against it and kept to himself. "Jirou Tezuka," said Isan, interupting his student's conversations, "you're up first."